Moon Kissed
by ZOE007
Summary: Emma is a 16 year old mer princess who swims away from home after her parents ground her.
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Emma was not born a normal mermaid she unlike her parents had magic but she had to practice in secret so she'd turn herself into human and practice on land, one day king David and queen Snow White Emma's parents found out what she had been doing and forbid her from leaving the palace for 8 tidal moons (8 weeks) but Emma was not going to be told what to do she had magic after all so she swam out her bedroom window and headed to land.

Emma was almost to the surface when a huge storm hit forcing her to go down deep problem was the water was churning so badly that she didn't see the rocks and she cut her tail and banged her head knocking her unconscious.

When Emma woke the sun was shining brightly but it was also very hot which was causing her tail to dry out suddenly there was a shadow over her and she looked up into the brown eyes of a beautiful brunette who was possibly a bit older than herself.

Emma was about to say something when the brunette covered the cut on her tail with both hands which started to glow when she removed her hands the cut was gone.

"How did you do that? I didn't know that humans had magic."

"Most don't I'm one of the few that do."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes they do."

"How'd they react when they found out?"

"They already knew I would have magic because my mother has it too."

"My parents didn't know till they found out that I was able to turn myself into a human to practice, no other mer person in my kingdom has magic I'm the only one."

"What happened?"

"They forbid me to leave the palace for 8 tidal moons."

The brunette had a confused look on her face.

"You call it weeks. So I swam out my bedroom window. Then there was a storm and I must have cut myself on something there was also a sharp pain in my head before everything went black then I woke up here and now met you."

"Well you'd better change into human and come with me because I can't very well explain why I'm dragging a mermaid."

Emma concentrated and she felt her tail melt away to form legs, a blush bloomed across the young mermaids face when she realised she had forgotten to visualise clothes.

"Now I know why Ariel wore seashells."

"I can help you out here."

With a wave of her hand the brunette had clothed Emma in a beautiful gown it was a blue as her tail was.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm princess Regina Mills."

"Princess Emma Swan, you know I can give you anything you want."

"What?"

"When a human saves a mermaids life they are granted what they want the most."

"Are there any restrictions?"

"No we're not genies it's really the only magic we all have."

"So when you said that the others didn't have magic you meant..."

"They don't have powers like I do."

After that Regina took Emma to her castle where the brunettes parents welcomed the mer princess with open arms as if she were a part of the family.

Days had passed and the two girls were getting closer and Cora and Henry could tell they were falling in love with each other so they decided to playfully embarrass the girls.

"Emma? Regina? Could you girls come here?"

The girls raced each other trying to be the first one there.

"Mother what is it?"

"Your father and I have noticed how close you two have become and we thought it was time that we had a little talk."

Both princesses were sacred that Cora and Henry had decided to send Emma back to the ocean where the palace guards were sure to be waiting to drag the mer princess home.

Seeing the look of fear on the girls faces Cora continued.

"Don't worry dears we're not sending Emma back to the ocean we wanted to talk about magical reproducing and practicing magical safe sex."

"Mom!" Regina said horrified while Emma's mouth just hung open like a clubbed catfish.

Suddenly Cora and Henry started to laugh at the look on both the girls faces.

"Did we embarrass you girls?"

Before either girl could answer Emma collapsed.

"Henry send for the blue fairy."

Soon the blue fairy came flying in.

"You summoned me your majesties?"

"Can you help Emma?" Regina asked.

Blue flew over to the unconscious princess and used fairy dust to determine what was wrong with her.

"She is fine she just needs water."

Regina used her magic to send Emma into the pond in the courtyard.

"What was wrong with her that she needed water for?"

"She is a mermaid correct?"

"Yes."

"Well even mermaids in human form need water guaranteed they don't need it as much as they do in their true form but they still need it."

"Thank you Blue."

"Here is a book on mermaids so you'll know all about them."

"Before you go did you know she's the only one in her kingdom with powers apart from the one they all have?"

"She does but that's not possible. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"It is true that there is only one mer kingdom that has magical mermaids they are ruled by King Triton but all his daughters are accounted for which kingdom is she from."

"It's ruled by queen Snow White and king David."

"Ah then she is indeed special for when Snow White was pregnant with the princess, a magical mermaid came she was dying from a rare disease that only mer people from a kingdom that died out eons ago could contract, and she only had a day to fulfil a prophecy where the unborn princess would be kissed by the moonlight and possess magic as pure as the moonlight itself. Once the princess was born the old mermaid took the princess up to the surface so the moonlight could touch her when it did the mer princesses tail change color from just Caribbean blue to Caribbean blue with silver and gold lines diagonally wrapping around, she had a blue crescent moon on her right temple, and her hair had changed from black like Snow White's to blonde like she has now."

"There's so much more to her than I realised."

"There certainly is princess Regina."

"Dear why don't you go check on her."

Regina left to talk to Emma about what she was told, when they both came back in the blue fairy had gone.

"How are feeling dear?"

"Much better thank your majesty."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Henry went and opened it there was sea lion looking at him.

"Yes can I help you?"

"My name is Selkie it means sea lion in mermaid talk I am here to warn princess Emma."

"Come in."

"Thank you."

When Henry and Selkie made it to where Emma, Regina and Cora were waiting Emma saw Selkie and ran over dropping to her knees and hugged her friend.

"Selkie I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you."

"What about?"

"Your parents are seeking help from Ursula to gain legs and bring you back home where they will lock you away until they are certain that you won't swim away or use your magic again."

"They can't do that it's not fair."

"Regina they can do it unless..."

"Unless what dear?"

"Well the only way for them to be unable to take me away is if another royal family mermaid or human place me under their protection, my parents will have no choice but to let me go."

Suddenly the door to the castle is flung open at first Emma thought her parents were there already but then a woman with horns came in.

"Maleficent how are you my dear?"

"Quiet well Cora, hello Henry and to you too princess Regina my how you've grown."

Then Maleficent spotted Emma who was hiding behind Cora clinging to the queens cloak.

"And who is this beautiful young girl?"

"This is Emma. Come on out dear Maleficent won't hurt you she's a friend of the family."

Emma crept out from behind Cora and stared at Maleficent.

"Hello Beasty."

"How dare you call me a beast!"

Emma was furious and it showed as her finger scales changed color.

"Emma it wasn't an insult she even calls Aurora that it's just a pet name."

Emma's anger simmered down and she was calm once again.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have gotten angry like that."

"It's okay."

"So what made you decide to come see us today?"

"Well I had heard from a little bird that you had taken in a mermaid and I had to see it for myself but I must say I never dreamed that it would be the daughter of Snow White and David."

"You knew who she was born to?"

"Naturally. And you won't be able to protect her with the army you have they're all very green."

"We won't need the soldiers if we place her under our protection her parents can't touch her."

"Cora that won't stop those two they'll just take her anyway."

"What can we do to stop that?"

"Don't worry Regina I will lend you the strength of my army who have won more fights then you've been alive I will also lend my help and my daughters help."

"When did Lily get back?"

"About a week ago but she was wounded some soldiers tried to shoot her down I'm trying to heal her as fast as I can but I don't possess the ability to heal her fully."

"Could I help? I healed Emma's wound on her tail."

"It wouldn't be enough you're still new to magic."

"I can do it."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well you are willing to help protect me from my parents it's the least I can do."

Maleficent used her magic to bring Lily into the room, Emma went over to her and placed her hands above Lily and Lily's whole body started to glow silvery soon Lily's wounds were gone and her eyes opened.

"Mom?"

"It's ok sweetheart you're going to be ok now."


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few hours Maleficent's army who were all dragons had surrounded the castle and true to her word both Lily and herself had joined the ranks when Snow White, David and an army of mer people came to the castle, Emma was on the balcony looking out when she saw them and came running down the steps in a panic she headed to the castles rear entrance but before she could open the door two gentle hands rested on her shoulders and she turned to see Henry, Cora and Regina standing there.

"Little one why are you fleeing?" Henry asked the frightened mer princess while he still had her in his gentle grip.

"I've never been able to face my parents when they're angry and right now they are furious they aren't to be taken lightly, the dragons need to be careful."

"Oh sweetie they know that, it's going to be ok."

Suddenly there was a bang as the front doors of the palace were flung open and Snow White and David were inside.

"WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER?" Shouted Snow White.

Cora, Henry and Regina came into the throne room Emma was looking out from behind Regina who was slightly taller than the blonde.

"You can't have her she is under our protection and if you try to take her anyway you will be stopped." Cora stated calmly.

Snow spotted Emma peering around the side of Regina.

"Emma come here now!"

Emma went to follow her mothers order when Regina grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do it, you have no loyalties to her."

At Regina's words Emma took the brunettes hand and stood beside the girl she was in love with.

"No mom I won't come I'm not a servant you can order about."

Snow White turned to her soldiers.

"You know what to do."

The soldiers started to attack Cora, Henry and Regina. Emma was quite impressed because for humans they were fighting quite well, a soldier snuck up behind Regina and struck her in the head with the hilt of his sword.

"REGINA!" Emma cried out as she saw her true love go down and ran over to her shielding her with her own body.

There was a sound of crumbling brick as the roof was ripped off the castle by Maleficent, Lily and the army of dragons it was dark outside the moon was high in the night sky putting a protective barrier around Regina Emma stood up and stretched her arms up towards the sky.

"I call upon the power of the moon and sea aid me in protecting the ones that are protecting me give me your power."

Emma was engulfed in blue and white lights as she gained more power Snow and David stepped back as they watched Emma's appearance change yet again her hair reached where the end of her tail would be her dress went from blue like the ocean to blue with gold and white trimming and her eyes went from green to Caribbean blue and the blue crescent moon on her temple glowed brightly.

"You will leave now and don't come back until you learn to accept me for who I am and until you can accept my magic do you understand me mother!"

Snow White nodded her head and went outside to wait for David to follow.

Emma looked at her father who had a look on his face that said he had already done what Emma had told Snow.

"Daddy?"

David opened his arms and Emma ran into them and she inhaled deeply the scent of the ocean that lingered on him.

"Emma honey any time you want to talk just summon me with this shell."

David handed Emma a conch shell.

"Thank you daddy."

David turned to face Cora and Henry.

"Thank you for taking my daughter into your care."

With that he left also.

Emma let the barrier down and went to check on Regina.

"Regina can you hear me my love?"

Regina's eyes opened, she saw Emma and smiled at her.

"My sweet Emma, you protected me."

"And I always will."

Emma looked up at the sky and used her powers to put the roof back on the castle as if it was never removed.

Maleficent and Lily came in.

"Is everyone ok?"

"We're fine thank you Maleficent dear."

Suddenly a plume of smoke appeared and when it cleared there stood the Dark One.

"What are you doing here Rumplestiltskin you know you're not allowed here anymore."

"Now, now dearie that's no way to treat an old friend."

"You're no friend of ours, leave now."

Cora and Henry advanced on Rumplestiltskin.

"I only want to give the mermaid a gift."

"You will do no such thing."

Before anyone could do anything Rumplestiltskin was casting a spell and sent it straight at Emma but it never touched her for she had deflected it sending it back at him, causing the Dark One to disappear.

"Emma is that all from the power you gained or is that from you?"

"It's from me I've always been powerful."

As the years passed Emma grew into an exceptional beauty as did Regina.

Snow had seen her daughter grow up after she realised that not accepting who she was and that she had magic was the worst thing she could think of.

Emma went to visit her parents but along the way a merman kidnapped her he planned on forcing her to marry him so he could become king.

Regina knowing something was wrong signalled Snow White and David.

"Princess Regina why have you called us? We are awaiting Emma's visit."

"That is why I have called you I feel that Emma may be in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I could feel her she was scared."

Snow summoned Selkie.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Selkie we need you to track down Emma we think she may be in trouble."

"I'm on it you can count on me."

Selkie swam down and picked up Emma's scent she followed it to the merman's hideout after she overheard what he wanted she swam back to Snow White.

"Your majesty the princess has been kidnapped by Tirek he wants her to marry him so he can be king."

"That sea serpent wants marry my daughter I don't think so."

"Let me come your majesty I can help."

"Very well."

Snow handed Regina a necklace that would let her breath underwater.

Soon the two merfolk and the only human were on their way to rescue Emma from the clutches of Tirek, when they reached the hideout they saw Emma tied up and Tirek was constantly back handing her across the face there were cuts covering her face the blood drifting into the water drawing sharks but as soon as they smelt that it was the princesses blood the kept a careful eye on her ready to attack Tirek if he looked like he was going to kill her.

"We are ready to attack your magesties just give the word and we'll get the princess out safely."

"Thank you."

"I will never marry you Tirek you are a tyrant no one like you deserves to be king of my parents kingdom. Besides I'm promised to someone else."

"Who?"

"She's human and a princess."

Tirek drew his dagger out and placed a cut above Emma's breast.

Snow signalled the sharks to get Emma out of there once Emma was out safely the sharks killed Tirek.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mom."

Regina healed Emma's wounds and they went back to Regina's castle.

A month later Regina asked Emma to marry her and the mer princess said yes after their wedding Regina asked for her hearts desire and that was to be a mermaid like her beautiful mermaid wife.

Regina and Emma were happy but one day Emma felt like something was missing then suddenly she felt sick and Regina came to Emma's side.

"What is it Emma?"

"I didn't know you could get seasick on land."

The Blue Fairy was called who gave the news that Emma was pregnant the two mer princesses swam to Snow White and David's kingdom to tell them the news.

"Mom? Dad? Regina and I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"You're going to be grandparents."

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful isn't it Charming?"

"You bet it is. Come here kiddo and give your old man a hug."

Emma swam as fast as she could into her dad and hugged him.

9 months later Emma gave birth to a son who Regina and her decided to call Henry and they lived happy immortal lives thanks to the moon.

The end.


End file.
